


Safety in the Workplace

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't think it's weird that you just happen to have a stethoscope in your office?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in the Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Listening to Heartbeat or Breathing

"You don't think it's weird that you just happen to have a stethoscope in your office?"

"Stop talking." Coulson instructs as he presses the end of said stethoscope against Clint's chest.

"Cause I think it's weird that you just happen to have a stethoscope in your office."

"Shut up and take a deep breath." Clint rolls his eyes but does it anyway.

"I'm not judging you or anything, it's just...why?"

"You are the reason I have a stethoscope in my office. Because you make reckless decisions and then refuse to see a doctor. So shut up and let me listen to your breath sounds or I'll personally escort you down to medical. Understood?"

Clint mimes zipping his lips but lets Coulson finish without interruption.

"Did you even know what you were listening for?"

"Of course I did, I'm a certified paramedic." He says it like that's something Clint should've just known. It's seems like Clint's mental list of 'Things Phil Coulson is Ridiculously Competent At' keeps growing larger and larger every day. It's both sexy and a little intimidating.

Clint throws up his arms, "Oh, right. Can't believe I didn't guess that one. I bet you even save puppies and orphans in your spare time, don't you?"

"It's amazing I get any spare time, what with your habit of falling out of ceilings."

"It's not my fault, you know? Its shoddy craftsmanship is what it is."

Coulson looks over at the pile of ceiling tiles on the ground and the hole above them. "You don't think it has anything to do with you crouching in that spot and watching me for three hours?"

"It wasn't three hours."

"Two hours and thirty-nine minutes."

"What can I say? Watching the Coulson in its natural habitat is utterly fascinating."

"Glad you feel that way, because you're going to be sitting in that chair for the next two hours."

"What?!"

"The deal was, I don't report you to medical and you stay out of trouble for the next few hours. The only way to ensure that you stay out of trouble is for me to keep an eye on you."

"I don't think I agreed to that."

"Too bad, sit."

"I'm not a dog."

"Sit."

"But..."

"Sit."

Clint pouts, but throws himself into the chair anyway.

"Good boy." Coulson smirks as he puts away his first aid kit and takes a seat behind his desk.

"I don't even get a treat?"

"Maybe later. If you're good."

And if the treat is what Clint thinks it is, he can be very good indeed.


End file.
